Call Of The Wakko
by LunarWolf10488
Summary: Based loosley on Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer thing: I don't own anything, blah blah blah, please don't sue.

AN: Bad spelling, OCCness, and probally not very well-written, but you should get the idea anyway. Some "dark" humor later on. Like I said, it's loosly based on "Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning", so if you seen it, you probally know what's gonna happen. And yes, I finished the story before I posted it, seeing as I have a tendency to leave my stories un-finished. R&R please!

Somewhere, a dence forest lay quiet and undesturbed. Well, almost. The steady 'crunch' of footprints on the forest's leaf-covered floor could be heard. Three figures moved slugishly through the thick foilege, obviousely tired. Suddenly, the smallest one stopped and crossed her arms. The other two turned to face her, but before they could say anything, she began to shout.

"Yakko, will you just say it!" she demanded. Her hands were now resting on her hips, and a look of pure frustration and anger had come over her. Yakko looked around for awhile, hopeing to figure out what he had done this time. Finding nothing but more rocks and trees, he turned his gaze back to her and shrugged.

"What?...What do you want me to say?" he questioned. Dot sighed heavily.

"We're lost, Yakko. Again! Do you even know where we **_are_**!" she continued to shout. Yakko shook his head slowly and looked at the ground. An earie quiet settled over the forest again.

"Well! What are we gonna do now, huh?" Dot shouted, shattering the silence. Dot had been in this kind of mood all day, and Yakko's patients were beginning to run out with her.

"Oh? And what makes this MY fault! All I've done is kept us going, Dot. If we stop-"

"What? What will happen if we stop? Will the mean wolves get us? Oh I'm so scared. Yakko wake up. Walking around in circles all day isn't getting us out of here!"

"Will you two **stop** it already! Argueing isn't getting us anywhere, iether. I'm hungry, and I think we should just keep going." Wakko decided to speak up for the first time since they had left. But Dot wasn't finished yelling yet.

"Hungry! Wakko, you ate all the food we brought...and the map!" Wakko turned away, shook his head, and shrugged at nobody in particular. Then he went over to the nearest tree, sat down and waited for his siblings to stop fighting. He had tried.

"No, Dot. He's right. Argueing isn't getting us anywhere. It's getting dark, we need to find shelter." he decided. Dot was about to say something, but decided aginced it. Her brothers were only trying to help, afterall. She nodded and they continued to truge through the darkening forest.

Not long after that, a small cave came into view.

"See? I _knew_ we wren't going in circles. Come on, guys. Looks like this is where we'll be spending the night." Yakko said, pointing to the cave. Dot winced.

"Ewww...it looks kinda creepy." she stated. Yakko was about to respond, but was cut off by a loud 'bang', and a streak of lightning ripped across the sky. Soon, rain began to pour through the blanket of treetops, soaking the siblings.

"On second thought...looks cozy." Dot said. Her and Wakko ran inside, leaving Yakko standing there. He chuckled and shook his head (again), silently wondering what he'd do without his siblings. Then, thinking it better to leave that question unanswered, he sprinted after them, and into the cave.

Wow that was short.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaand chapter two. Yay. I still don't own anything and I still don't know how to spell.

Dot sat just inside the mouth of the cave they had found, gazeing out into the inky depths of the forest suroundings. The rain had let up a bit now, and the thunder was just a light whine in the distance. She should have been resting for the day ahead, but found it diffacult with her brother's constant and ear-shattering snoring. But perhaps it was more than that?

Although she sat there, her mind was elcewhere. She often found it hard to sleep these days. Soon after their show had been shut down, they had been kicked out of the studio lot, and had no place to go. They had no money for food or a place to stay, for no one would think of hireing the Warner siblings for anything. It had been diffacult for them and it was starting to take it's toll. Yakko had done his best to take charge and keep his sibs happy, but he had become ragged and tired in the process. He was, afterall, just a kid himself. Wakko had slipped even further into his own mind, and was even more silent then he usedto be. When he did say something, more often than not, it was something that made sence only to him. And Dot, being the youngest, didn't know how to take all of it at the time. Yakko had tried to sugar-coat it, but it didn't take long for her to see the truth. She did tend to yell alot, mostly at Yakko. She felt bad afterwards, but it was just her way of venting her frusteration.

These thoughts plagued her mind, usually at night when she should be sleeping. She had been getting less and less sleep thoes days, so naturely, she was yelling more.

Dot's mind drifted to happier times. The days when they were so happy, and full of life. The days when they would drop an anvil on someone's head, just because they felt like it, and then break into song for no apparent reason. The days when they were loved by fans everywhere. Now they were just fadeing memories of what had onece been. She absent-mindedly shifted her gaze to her sleeping brothers.

"So this is what it all comes to. After all thoes years of hard work and blind loyalty to the WB, were're reduced to nothing more than homeless kids, sleeping in a cold, wet cave." she muttered. Warm tears began to flood her eyes and then pouring down her cheeks. She angerly wiped them away and hugged her knees closer. She burried her face in her skirt, hopeing to clear her mind and allow the steady raindrops lull her to sleep.

Her mind was just beginning to fog over into the peacefull land of sleep, when her sharp hearing caught a sound that snapped her back awake. She lifted her head and listened closer.

There it was again. It was feint aginst the falling rain, but she was sure she had heard a 'snap'. Like a twig being stepped on. Now, we all know Dot isn't stupid. But we also know she fears nothing and when she does, her curiocity over-rides it.

She slowly got to her feet, her mind completely focused on that noise, and what she was about to do. She crept her way slowly to the outside. The second she set foot on the cold, wet rocks outside, she could feel the sharp sting of cold rain on her skin. Although it was light, it was still **_cold!_** Putting her arms around her and shivering slightly, she took another step...and stopped.

This time her ears picked up on something a little more frightening. She could have sworn she heard a low rumble.

'Maybe it was just the thunder...' she thought to herself. But in the back of her mind, she knew better. It was never **just **_anything._ Trouble seemed to follow them. Although they were usually the ones to cause it, well, that was a different story.

She still hadn't moved when she heard it again, it was louder this time. And this time, there was no mistakeing it. She gasped and stumbled backwards, landing on the wet leaves that covered the forest floor. She began to shiver harder now, and not only from the cold. Her breath caught in her throught as two red eyes appeared from the surrounding foilege. Another low growl, and out came the rest of it.

Standing before her was the largest wolf she had ever seen. With it's ragged fur of pitch black, it loomed over her like a meniceing shadow. His eyes really did seem to glow a deep red.

It was now standing over her, glareing down at her. It bared it's yellowed fangs and it's lips seemed to twist into a sneer. It let out another ugly cry, and an ear-pierceing scream echoed throughout the forest, as it lunged for her neck.

Dot quickly threw her arms up to try and shield the blow, and awaited the horrable pain. But after a few minuts of nothing, she peeked out from her arms, only to find her brother standing there, with his mallet, instead. The look on his face was one of pure anger, and he wasn't looking at her. He wasn't even faceing her, in fact.

At this point, Dot was just confused. And that wasn't normal for her. She followed her brother's gaze to find the wolf slowly getting up from the tree trunk he had been thrown into. Onece it was up, it shook it's head, turned to face Wakko, and let out an angry cry. Now it was pissed. With all of it's might, it lunged once again, this time at the one with the mallet. But he was ready. With another hardy swing of his trusty weapon, he sent the mut back into the tree. It hit with a sickening 'snap' and remained motionless at the foot of the tree. Both Wakko and Dot let out a sigh of relief.

Wakko put his mallet away and went over to help his sister up. He held his hand out and she took it.

"...You okay?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"Yea, I'm...fine. Thanks." she replied, brushing off her skirt.

"No, I'm great, really. I just _love_ near-death expeirences." she mused. Wakko frowned. Dot smiled and giggled. She had been kidding...he should have known. Then Dot did something he _hadn't_ expected. She threw her arm around him in a hug. That...wasn't like her. But he hugged her back anyway.

It didn't take long for an un-easy feeling to settle over them, and they broke apart. Dot made a mental note not to do that again.

The next thing she knew, her brother became a black blur infront of her eyes and the dissapeared to the right. It took her awhile to realize what had happened. She stood in horror as she seen the wolf on top of Wakko, it seemed to be tearing him apart. Thinking quickly, she looked around for and found a stick. Then, hopeing to Mel Gibson it wouldn't break, she thrusted it into the beast's side. With a sound that made Dot's stomach turn, it pieced it's skin and dark blood bagan to pour from the wound. With a startled yelp, it backed off, turned around and dissapeared back into trees, yelping all the way. Dot stuck her toung out at the fleeting dog.

"Nya!"

Then she turned to share her victory with her brother. But he lay motionless on the ground.

Whoo that was long chapter for me. It's done!...and I'm half-asleep. Sorry everyone was a little OOC. Okkay maybe alot OOC. Hope you liked it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three...Oh geez. I'm not even almost done. Oh and to try and clear up some confusion, this first part is from Wakko's POV from when he first woke up to save Dot.

He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about, as it faded so quickly from his mind as he was, not-so-subtley, awoken from his sleep. In fact, the noise was so loud and sudden, he found himself sat bolt-upright in his make-shift bed before he was awake. He knew that sound anywhere. It hadn't been the first time he'd heard it, afterall.

In a slight panic, he quickly servayed the dark cave, and immedietly noticed Dot was missing. Either upon instinct or common sence (wich wasn't likely), he lept to his feet, pulled out his mallet, and raced out into the misting rain. It didn't take long for him to spot her, and the hungry wolf about to make her his dinner. Ignoring his better judgement, if he had any, he raced towards the wolf at full speed, ready for an all-out battle. It only took one well-aimed swing of his trusty mallet to send the wolf crashing into the nearest tree. Wakko stood poised, however, knowing full well it would come back for more. And he was ready; his siblings were all he had left. There was no way he was going to let them be taken away, too.

Soon, just like he had expected, he saw the wolf slowly get to his feet and shake it off as if it had been hit with a snowball. The wolf's angered scowl allowed his long, sharp fangs to glisten in the dim moonlight. The wolf growled deeply and stared him down, but was only met with Wakko's own cold glare. This only angered the creature more, and it leapt with all it's might, ready to tear Wakko appart. With another hardy swing of his mallet, he sent it back into the tree, this time it lay motionless. The battle was over. He turned to his sister.

"You okkay?" he heard himself ask, no really sure if he had asked it out loud, or only in his head. He extended his hand and helped her up. She immedietly shifted her gaze to her skirt, where she dusted it off.

"Yea, I'm...fine. Thanks." came her weak reply. Her voice seemed to be horce, probally from screaming earlier. He remaind silent.

"No, I'm great, really. I just _love_ near-death expeirences." she spat. A dull shock went through Wakko's brain...he couldn't believe she would be so ungreatfull. But it was soon obviouse she was kidding. He should have known, really. That's what they were all about; sarcasim.

The hug had been so sudden...and unedxpected. But before he knew it, he was hugging her back. It didn't take long for the realization to him him, however, and the hug was cut short.

The next thing he remembered was...being thrown to the ground...and the growling. The sharp pain, then...nothing.

As the memory slowly faded away, light began to pour into his eyes. He winced and shielded his eyes from the incomeing light as he opened his eyes. Was he in heaven? Not likely. He groaned when he realized he was still in the cave. But atleast he had survived.

Yakko's heart skipped a beat when he heard Wakko make a sound. He lept up and to his brother's side. To his relief, Wakko's eyes were open and he seemed to be okay. Yakko smiled and laphed.

"Don't scare me like that, brother'o mine! I was beginning to think we'd haveto start takeing applications for a new brother!" he quiped. Wakko just smiled back, his toung rolling out of his mouth, like it often did. This made Yakko's heart sink a bit. That smile reminded him of just how innocent his little brother really was.

"Nah. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily." came Wakko's weak reply.

Soon after that, Dot walked into the cave, carrying a sack full of assorted berries she had been gathering, to try and get her mind off of her brother's condition. Yakko shifted his gaze to her, a huge grin on his face. Her breath caught in her throught and she almost dropped the berries on the ground. She wasted no time in getting to her brother's side.

"Hi, Dot! You okay?" he asked, as soon as he seen her standing over him. She giggled but couldn't stop a few tears from excapeing and running down her cheeks.

"Please don't ask that. The last time you asked me that, you got pummbled by a wolf, remember?" she replied, her voice cracking. Wakko couldn't take any more of this sappy stuff. Why were they so sad? He was a toon! Everyone knows a toon can't die. And even if he did, they could just go back to hades (or heaven, whatever may be the case), and get him back again. With all the strength he could muster, he sat up and propped himself up with his arms. He immedietly fell back as a sharp and unbearable pain shot through his right arm. Puzzled, he looked over to see his sleeve pulled up and his arm wrapped tightly with leaves and a string. He qickly looked to his brother, looking for answers. Yakko shook his head and shrugged, the look of fear on Wakko's face made his heart feel as if were made of lead.

"Don't ask me, bro. For some reason, it didn't heal like it should have. So just take it easy for awhile untill it does, kay?" he replied. Wakko sighed and returned his gaze to the cave ceiling.

Soon something caught his eye; his favorite thing in the world. Without another thought, he grabbed the pouch from Dot's grasp, and ate the whole thing; bag and all. Dot jumped back, startled by the sudden intrusion of her space, and still spooked from the previouse night's events.

"Deelicious!" Wakko sang, leaping to his feet. Yakko chuckled.

"Well, sis...I think he's feeling better." he stated.

"Heh heh..yea." Dot mumbled.

"Ofcorse! I'm fine. When have I not been?" Wakko said happily. Yakko smirked.

"When have you _not been?_ Wakko, when _have _you been?" he remarked. Wakko wouldhave stuck his toung out at his brother, but it was already out. Then he thought about it again.

"...Good question." he replied, shrugging with his good arm. Dot rolled her eyes.

"Well, are we going or what?" she questioned, tapping her foot on the ground. Yakko stretched dramically and took a deep breath.

"Yep. Come on, sibs. We have a long walk ahead of us today. Or, atleast, I think so." came his reply. Dot shook her head.

"Nah, maybe we'll find a nice little cottage in the middle of nowhere, where we can happily live out the rest of our days!" she stated, sarcasticaly. Ignoring her last comment, Yakko took another peice of string from his pocket and made a sling out of it for Wakko. Then, he slowly made his way to the front of the cave, then stopped.

"Comin, sibs?" he called, not looking back. Dot sighed, shook her head, and trudged after him. Wakko realized he had been left alone, and he ran after them.

"Wait for me!" he called, decideing not to tell them about the searing pain shooting through his arm.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Please don't sue!...Yep that's about it.

So, once again, the trio was soon trudging through the thick foilege. No one had said a word since they had left, but Dot didn't mind a bit. Aside from the cold bite of the morning air, the scenery was beautifull. All around, the trees sparkeled as the morning sun glistened off the rain drops. Early morning birds sang their magical song, and Dot found herslf wondering if they had somehow stepped into some cheap Disney movie.

Dot's thoughts were interupted as she ran into Yakko, who had stopped for some reason, and landed on her bottom.

'Oh, great. Now my skirt's all wet!' she thought angerly to herself. Just to make herself feel better, she grabed her brother's tail and pulled herself up. Yakko let out a startled yelp and cringed. He spun around and shot Dot a deadly glare. She just folded her arms and stuck her toung out. Yakko sighed, rolled his eyes, and pointed infront of him.

"Look." he instructed. Dot did just that, and saw a bit of salvation.

There, in the middle of the forest, was a small village of sorts. No houses, just rows of tents and a few fires burning here and there. A few people were out and about, going about their daily busness.

"Well, sibs. Shall we introduce ourselves?" Yakko sugested with a smirk. Wakko and Dot smiled wide and nodded. But before they could take a step foward, one of the villagers spotted them, dropped the pile of sticks he had been carrying, and took of running in the other direction. Soon, the whole village was quiet and all it's inhabitants were hideing in their tents.

"Wow! And they don't even know us yet!" said Wakko.

'Or maybe they do...' Yakko thought, amused.

"Well, now what?" Dot asked. As if in responce, and all at once, the villagers came chargeing out of their tents, carring sharpened sticks, spears, and even a few guns.

"Uh, I would say that "run" would be a good bet!" Yakko responded, and found that Dot and Wakko had already taken off.

So, back through the woods they ran, the villagers on their heels.

"What did we do!" Wakko called to his siblings.

"I...don't know! Just keep running!" responded Dot. Unfortunelty, soon after that, they came face-to-face with a rock wall.

"Oh, great. Why am I not surprised!" Yelled Yakko. With nogthing left to do, they spun around to face the villagers. The man that seemed to be leading the mob, pointed a spear at Yakko.

"Whoa, whoa! Listen, buddy, I don't know what you think we did, but you've got the wrong guys-" Yakko tried to reason. The whole mob gasped and stepped back.

"You- you can speak!" the leader asked in disbelief.

"...Don't encourage him." replied Dot.

"They speak!" came another villager's statment from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yea! And we can play dead and roll over, too! Wanna see?" Wakko responded. The leader eyed Yakko suspicicously, still refusing to lower his weapon.

"Where did you learn to speak, beast?" he demanded. Yakko was taken aback.

"Beast? We're not beasts! I will have you know we are perfectly normal vertically-challenged pre-adults!" snapped Yakko, then looked over at Wakko, who was now trying to fit a rock up his nose.

"Well...the word "normal" being used loosly, ofcorse." Yakko added.

"Have they not fully changed yet?" came yet another villager's voice. This only surprised Yakko for a second.

"Changed? Whoa-ho, no! We've alwase looked like this!" replied Yakko. The leader just looked at him, a blank look on his face. The crowed began to whisper amungst themselves.

"They can't be wherewolves! Look at them!" called another random villager.

"Wherewolves! How dare you! I swear, a person sees one kid with a tail and floppy ears, and they go jumping to conclusions..." Dot snapped at no one in particular. This seemed to calm the crowed down a bit, however, and for once, Yakko was glad for his sister's short temper. The leader at last lowered his weapon.

"We are sorry, furry childen. Please, follow me back to the village. I don't know how much protection we can provide for you, but you;re welcome to stay for awhile if you want." then he looked around and added,

"Besides...it's not safe for _anyone,_ little alone _children _to be out here alone..." So, the siblings agreed, and they all headed back to the village.

The sun had finally fallen behind the horizon, and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, along with half the village, sat around the largest bonfire any of them had ever seen. No one said a word, and even Yakko, for the first time in his life, had nothing to say. It was the leader who broke the eerie silence.

"My name...well, you can call me Chris...I...suppose we should tell you kids about our little problem.." he started. Recieveing only silence from them, he decided to continue.

"Well...ya see, about one-hundred years ago-"

"One hundered years! How old _are you,_ mister?" Dot interupted. Chris, not yet knowing the three kids, took it seroisly.

"No, no, no! This story has been passed down from generation to generation...my father told it to me, his father told it to him...you got it?"

"Oooohhh...so it was your _grandpa_ who was really really old." Dot said.

"No!...Just...never mind. Can I continue? Please!" Chris fumed.

"Sure. Tell it all night, if ya want. We love story time!" Yakko chimed. The man shook his head; he had forgotten how annoying kids could be.

"Alright...one-hundred years ago, a curse was put upon this land. They say it all started when a group of travelers from the East came upon a tribe liveing right here. The tribe, called the Phoolendu, was a peace-loveing one, but they were also very gulible. They quickly brought in the weary travlers, but only to be decieved when the men turned around and killed the whole tribe, and tried to claim the land for their own. What they did not know, however, was that the Phoolendu was also a tribe of magic. Upon his deathbed, they say the leader of the tribe put a horrable curse upon the land and thoes who had decieved them. The men never got to claim their newly-won land, for they began to change...into hideouse dog-beasts!...Or, what we call today, Werewolves..." as he ended his story, a wolf cried far off into the woods. The sibs just stared at him for awhile.

"So?...What's you point? You said it yourself! That happened a hundered years ago!" Dot argued.

"Yes...and to this day, thoes beasts have been cursed to gaurd this land...They kill whoever they can, even if you excape the clutches of one,...if your bit..." Chris lowered his gaze to the ground and sadly shook his head. This grabbed the siblings' attention.

"W-what happends if you get bit?" Wakko asked the question Yakko and Dot were affraid to. When he saw the terrafied look on the kid's face, Chris began to worry.

"Child...were you..." he was cut off when he noticed for the first time that Wakko's arm was bandaged and in a sling. Chris' eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throught.

"You..." he said, pointing to Wakko and slowley standing up. Wakko, by this point, was shakeing.

"You must die..." said Chris. In seconds, Wakko was surrounded by five men, five spears pointed at his throught. All he could do was sit there and tightly shut his eyes. He couldn't even drop anvils on them; when a toon loses their show, and begin to be forgottin, their "powers" also fade. His trusty mallet trick still worked, but he needed both hands for that.

Yakko to the rescue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look, pal. We didn't come here so you could off our brother. Sooo...how bout a game of chess instead?" Yakko recited, jumping up and pulling a few men away from his brother.

"No! You don't understand! If he lives, he will change! They will come for him!" Chris stressed, his face was contorted in pure fright. It was Dot's turn to try.

"Please, mister! He's our brother! Pleeaase don't take him away from us!" she cried, hugging the Chris' leg and sobbing. He looked down and into her big, wet, pitafull eyes, and his heart melted. How could a creature of this world, be so..._cute!_ He inwardly scolded himself for the choice he was about to make.

"Ooooh! Stop crying, please! Okay, alright...listen...you three can stay the night. But only if you promice to leave, first thing in the morning, and never return! Don't even come within one-thousand miles from this place, got it?" he asked. He was trying very hard to ingnor the probability that they wouldn't even make it out of the area, before the wolves tore them appart. They were just kids, afterall. But atleast this way, he wouldn't have the kid's blood on his hands.

"Okay! Thaankyou mister!" Dot chirped, completely fine now.

"Yea, _fine._ We didn't wanna live here _anyway!_" Yakko teased.

Yakko and Wakko had already turned in for the night, and were already snoring inside the small tent they were all meant to share. Dot, however, had decided to take one last walk around the village before trying to sleep. Very few people were out now, and only a few low fires crackled aginced the cool night air. She sighed and stopped outside the largest tent, and listened closely. She could just make out a conversation between Chris and someone elce.

"I don't care! Come morning, I want the infected one _**dead**!_" Dot gasped and before she realized it, she was running back to her brother's tent.

She bursted into the tent, gasping for air. Spotting Wakko's sleepingbag, she ripped it open...only to find it empty. Wakko was gone.

Dun-dun-duuuun!...end of chapter four.

Oh! And if yur wondering, "Phoolendu" means "full moon". Make of it what you will :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five...still don't own anything. (short chapter here...sorry :( )

Yakko and Dot had been looking for their missing brother for hours now, and still had found nothing. Well, Yakko had found a pretty villager, but Dot reminded him that wasn't what they were looking for. They now sat on a big tree stump, takeing a rest and trying to decide what to do next.

"What are we gonna do, Yakko? We looked everywhere..." Dot asked, more to herself than to Yakko. He just shook his head and sighed.

"I wouldn't worry bout him, sis. He probally just got hungry and went looking for food." he said. Dot was only silent for a moment.

"But...what if he's sleepwalking again? You know he does that...what if they find him before we do? They'll..." she trailed off and tears began to fall silently from her eyes. The only time he remembered his sister crying was back when they had the show, and it was never real. But now he knew they were true tears, and it killed him inside. He scooped his sister into his arms and held her close to his chest, letting her sob uncontrolally into his fur.

"I know...don't worry...he'll be fine. He's a toon...he'll be okay...he's a Warner. Come on, since when has a Warner gotting into something they couldn't get out of?" he cood softly, trying to calm his sister, and at the same time, fighting tears of his own.

Their little sappy moment didn't last long, however. From somewhere in the village, a woman's scream was heard. Yakko turned toward the sound, and Dot was instantly allerted as well. Without another thought, they shot up and took off toward the sound. Whenever they had ever heard screaming...it was usually because of them.

The first thing they saw when they arrived was a woman shakeing and still pointing at the ground, a few men had also heard her yell and were standing around something, shocked and disgusted looks on their faces. Affraid of what they would see, but still dieing to know, they peared around the courner...and there, sitting on the ground, was Wakko. He was bent over, he looked to be eating something. Yakko shudered, but walked over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Wakko spun around and glared at him angerly, a red substance dripping off his face.

Eww...O.o


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter...uh 6? Yea...I think so goes to check yup! Kay chapter six, and I still don't own...I just will never own it, kay?

Yakko heard Dot gasp behind him, but he found he couldn't breath at all. He couldn't move. He couldn't believe it. Wakko continued to just sit there, a blank look on his face. Why wasn't he attacking? Just then, the woman cried,

"That monster ate my pie!" and began sobbing again.

"...Pie?" Yakko asked alowed, raising an eyebrow. He looked over Wakko's shoulder and saw an empty pie pan lying on the ground, and breathed a sight of relief. He chuckled and shook his head. He realized the blank look in his brother's face meant that he was, infact, sleepwalking. Wakko let out a tremendous belch, the collasped on the ground, fast asleep once again.

"Sorry, folks. Heh heh. He does that." Yakko appolagized. He scooped up his sleeping brother and began heading back to the tent. He could sence Dot was as relieved as he was. But, if they got to go back to bed, this would be a boring fanfic, now wouldn't it?

Just then, a wolf howled in the distance, and sent shivers down Dot's spine. It had a slightly different effect on Wakko, however. He shot up, instantly awake, and leaped out of Yakko's arms. He took off into the dark woods, leaving his siblings standing there, confused, still not sure what had just happened.

Soon Yakko and Dot were running after him, through the dence forest. It was so dark, they couldn't really see anything, only flashes of red once in a while. Yakko had never been so happy his brother wore that huge red hat in his whole life.

Ofcorse, it was innevatible. They were running through a dark forest, and they ran into a tree. Imagine that. Well, Yakko did. Dot ran into a Yakko. They both landed on the ground with a dull 'thud'. They, being toons, were fine, but that wasn't the problem. They couldn't see or hear Wakko anymore.

Dot found Yakko's arm in the dark and shook it.

"Yakko, look..." Dot said, pointing to a clearing just ahead. Ofcorse, Yakko couldn't see her pointing, but he had already seen the clearing anyway.

The clearing was the only part of the forest that was lit with the full moon. As they approached the clearing, they could see Wakko standing in the middle of it, faceing the other way. Yakko and Dot walked up to him, and Yakko once again put his hand on Wakko's shoulder. Wakko turned around slowley and Yakko instantly noticed his eyes were glowing a crimson red. A part of Yakko was telling him to run, but the look on Wakko's face told him not to. Wakko looked up at his brother, tears streaming down his troubled face.

"Yakko?...I don't feel good...can we go home now?" he asked, his voice weak and broken from the tears. Yakko was so shocked by what Wakko had said, he didn't notice the tears streaming down his own face.

"_H-home?_" Yakko asked, only managing to make himself cry harder.

"Sure, buddy. We can go home now. You just rest, and when you wake up, we'll be there, kay?" he cooed, his voice finally cracking. He was, by this point, holding Wakko like a baby. Wakko's eyes were still glowing, but now they were blank and un-responcive. The only way Yakko knew he was still alive was by his ragged and labored breathing.

Yakko knew very well his brother need medical attention, but he also knew they wouldn't be able to find any in time. The best he could do, was to stay with him, and hold his little body, which was getting colder and colder by the second, close to his own and sob his silent tears.

Aw so sad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...wow, I'm on a role! I just might actually finish this one!

Dot put a trembling hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Yakko...we gotta try..." she said, for the first time in her life, she seemed to be the only one who wasn't willing to give up. Yakko sighed and pulled himself together, got up, and wiped the tears from his face.

"Yo-you're right, Dot. We can't give up. Not now. He needs us..." Yakko trailed off, looking once again at his little brother. He was barely breathing now, and his eyes were still completely blank. Yakko wondered if Wakko even knew he was there at all. Just then, a low growl from behind them had them spinning around.

There, in the clearing, was the same wolf that had started this whole mess. It still had the stick in it's side, though the wound had been completely healed.

It lowered his head, bared it's fangs and let out an angry growl. It lifted it's head and let out a blood-curtling howl. Yakko and Dot were frozen to the spot. (hey that rhymed!)

As the wolf stepped closer, it seemed to snear at them. Dot looked around desprately looking for something, _anything_ to fight the wolf with, but found nothing. Then she remembered something. She reached up under Wakko's shirt and found what she was looking for; the mallet. With a devilish grin, she gripped the object, raised it up over her shoulder, and charged at the wolf, no longer bothering to use common scence.

The wolf, remembering that mallet from earlier, jumped back just as Dot swung it. Dot swung again, and again only sliced through air. The wolf, even being a beast, realized this little girl had lost it. The older one, the one that was holding what he had come for, looked on in horror at what his sister was doing, but too affariad to do anything. The wolf lifted his head and let out another ear-piercing howl, but this time it didn't go un-heard. Soon, low growling could be heard from all around. Crimson red eyes peared out from all around, through the darkeded forest. They were surrounded.

Yakko, at last able to move, gently set Wakko down on the soft grass, pulled out his paddle ball, and ran in to fight with his sister.

No sooner had he joined her, hundreds of wolves came rushing into the clearing, growling and snarling. Yakko and Dot swung aimlessly, hopeing they would prevail, but knowing they wouldn't.

Somehow, they had managed to send most of the rabid dogs yalping back into the forest, and now only a few remained. One of them, ofcorse, being the leader. The remaining wolves had gathered infront of Yakko and Dot, and were moveing closer, like a wall of wolves. As Dot began to swing the mallet again, the leader swiped a huge clawed paw at it, and sent it flying a few yards away. Dot let out a yelp of surprise.

Knowing they were done for, they just stood there, trembling. Atleast they would die as a familly. And then they heard it. More growling from behind them. It wasn't as low as the other wolves', but it was still angry. They spun around and saw...Wakko.

He was on all fours, his eyes were glowing even brighter than they had been. His muzzle had gotten longer, and they were fitted with long, sharp fangs. Long, ivory claws had sprouted from his hands and feet. He lowered his head and with a cross between a howl and a scream, he lunged for his siblings.

They cringed, and awaited his blow, but it didn't come. Instead, the felt him fly past them, then they heard more yelping. Spinning around, they saw that their brother was actually fighting the other wolves. (gee, who didn't see that one comeing?)

Now all that was left was the leader. Wakko was only about a quarter of it's size, and he knew he didn't have a chance. But at that moment, he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was protecting his siblings.

Dot senced this, and decided she didn't want to see her brother torn appart by this thing. She quickly ran over, and grabbed her brother, who yelped in surprise but didn't fight it. Her and Yakko ran back into the forest, away from the wolf, who was now running after them.

It didn't take long for Dot to lose the wolf, but unfortuneatly, she had also lost Yakko. They had somehow gotten seperated in the dark forest.

Dot couldn't run anymore. Her whole body ached and she was so tired...and her brother was alot heavier than she remembered. She stopped and fell aginced the nearest tree, Wakko now laying on her lap. He looked up at her, his emotions slowly returning. Dot smiled.

"Thanks...for saveing us back there..." Dot whispered. Wakko just gave a weak smile. Sleep took hold of Dot before she knew it, she could feel her eyelids growning heavy and her mind fogging over.

"I'm...so cold..." Dot whispered, and just before she drifted off to sleep, she heard her brother whisper,

"...I'm not..."

Looks at that last part and cringes Ehhh...boy. Hope I don't get sued for that last part O.O

Oh and I realize this chapter is really badly written, I did it around midnight...bleh. And when I read it today, I found myself realizeing that you can't actually fight a wolf with a paddle ball thing...

And yes. I realize they're all way OOC, but that's just how I write them I guess...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...hmm. How many chapters is their gonna be! O.o

Wakko awoke and found himself in complete darkness. Scared and alone, he cried for his siblings, but only got silence in return. He called out again, but this time he was certain he heard Yakko call back. He listened intently, and sure enough, there was Yakko's voice calling to him from far away. His heart skipped a beat and he began to run towards the voice.

After what seemed like forever, he saw Yakko and Dot in the distance, waveing to him. As he got closer, their happy expressions turned to fear, and they began to run _away from him._ Wakko's heart sunk for awhlie, but then realized they must be playing. He ran faster.

He got closer. They seemed to be running, but not really going anywhere. As soon as he was close enough, he playfully pounced on Yakko, and heard Dot scream. He looked down into Yakko's lifeless eyes, blood pouring from his chest. Wakko gasped and jumped back, and bringing his own hands to his face, he realized that they,too, were covered in blood.

Wakko stepped back.

"No...no...no" he said over and over again, shakeing his head, but never looking away from his brother's lifeless body. Warm tears were now streaming down his face, and the only thing on his mind, was to run.

He did. He ran and ran, but didn't seem to be going anywhere. He really couldn't tell if he was or not; the scenery was nothing but blackness. Just as blood began to pour from the sky, the ground gave way and Wakko found himself toumbling through more blackness...

He awoke again. This time, however, he was back in the forest, still resting on Dot's lap. He sat up and shook his head, the fur on his face was still matted with tears. He was shakeing as he got to his feet.

He took one last look at his sleeping sister, before slowley turning and walking away. He knew he had to get far away. He was becomeing a threat to his siblings. He didn't fully understand it, but something was telling him he was going to hurt them. And he could never go on if he did. With these thoughts running through his still foggy mind, he began to run as fast as he could, tears still pouring from his eyes.

-------------

The first thing Dot noticed was that she was now alone in the forest. She quickly got to her feet and began frantically calling for her brothers. Only her echo and a few squaking birds were heard.

"Not again! I am so **_tired_** of this!" she screamed. This time, a flock of birds rose up from the treetops.

Dot was fuming, and at the same time, worried for her brothers. She was more worried about Yakko, she hadn't seen him since lastnight...was it too late?

"No! Stop thinking like that! He's fine!" she scolded herself. Just then she caught the sound of a twig snapping. She gasped and spun around. Nothing.

"Heh heh...yea...I'm probally just hearing things. Yea, that's it. I'm hearing things..." she reasured herself. She tried calling for her siblings again.

"Yaako! Waakkoo!" she called.

"Helllo?" still nothing.

"Come on guys! Answer!" she called. 'Yea. Like their hideing just around the corner, ignoring me...' she though to herself. Then she thought about it and realized that was something they would actually do.

Just as Dot was about to turn back around, someing grabbed her from behind. She screamed and began to kick, but it wouldn't let go.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, sis! It's just me." Dot was so happy to hear Yakko's voice.

"Well. Me and this creepy guy I found in the woods..." he added. He let Dot go and she faced him. Standing beside her brother, was a wrinkled old person ( so I'm bad at descriptions!) who wore a long, brown dress, and some kind of small animal skull hanging from a rope around it's neck.

"A-hem! Excuse me! I am a _she!_" she rasped.

"Oh..heh heh. Sorry." Yakko said. But the woman didn't look away from Dot. She seemed to be "reading" her. The woman slowley shook her head.

"Your brother was bitten, was he not?" she asked Dot.

"No, he wasn't not, he was." Dot replied. The woman gave her a confused look.

"...Right. Anyway, I have forseen you three in my visions..." she continued. Dot tilted her head.

"Visions? Ooohh, I think you can get medacation for that..." Dot replied. The woman ignored her.

"This whole thing, the whole curse can end with you three...but you must choose your own destiny." The woman said. She recieved only confused looks from Yakko and Dot.

"I have seen it end in three ways. The first one that I saw, ended-"

"Oh! Don't tell us the ending! You'll ruin it!" Yakko whined. The woman growled.

"Look! Do you three want my help, or what!" she cried, sounding an awfull lot like Slappy. The Warners just stood there, nodding dumbly, shocked from the old woman's sudden outburst.

"Okay! Ahem. Now where was I?...Oh right. The first vision ends with the infected one takeing his brother's life..." she said, retuning to her old-woman voice and posture. Yakko winced.

"Aaahh...what elce ya got?" he questioned, not like the first idea.

"The second ended with the infected one's own sister killing him..." Dot winced.

"Next." she said.

"The third...is the only one that will save your brother and end the curse for good..."

"Yea! That sounds about right." Dot said. The woman nodded.

"Then you must kill the wolf that bit your brother. Only then, will he be saved." the woman explained.

"But!" she said a bit too loudly.

"Be warned! Your brother has fallen further than you realize! The outcome is not alwase what you choose." the woman warned. The sibs and the woman stood there, stareing at eachother for the longest time, an awkward silence following. The woman looked around.

"Uh...yea. So...that's what ya gotta do. So shoo!" she said. Yakko and Dot didn't move.

"Uh...look! It's that guy who played...in that...movie...er somethin." she trailed off, but pointed behind the sibs. They gasped and spun around.

"Mel Gibson!" Dot cried.

"Shirly Mclain!...Wait..." Yakko tried. But there was nothing there.

"Heeey! There's no one there!" Yakko whined, and they turned around. But the woman was gone.

okay so I got bored during the end there. But slappy made a cameo!...Kinda.


	9. Chapter 9

And we're still going!

Wakko had been running for so long, that all the trees and rocks and...more trees looked just the same as the last. Thing was, he wasn't even tired. He was just confused and hungry. Ofcorse, that wasn't exactly abnormal for him. He decided to take a rest anyway.

As he sat there, he found himself wondering if Yakko and Dot were okay. It was wierd...they had been through so much together, and it just didn't seem right for it to end this way. He missed his siblings so much, but he was proud of himself, for he had done the right thing. Usually, "the right thing" involved hitting the problem with a mallet till it went away. But this time it had taken alot of thought on his part.

It was still pretty dark, he didn't know if it was because of all the trees or because it was so early. But, either way, he didn't really mind. What scared him was the 'being alone' part. He had never been without his siblings before.

"I can do this! I'm just as responceable as Yakko...and just as brave as Dot!..." he reasured himself. Just then he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"...I just hope _they'll_ be okay..."

"What was _with_ that old lady, anyway?" questioned Dot.

"I don't know...but didn't she remind you of some one?" Yakko asked. Dot thought for a moment.

"Nah. Why?" Yakko shook his head.

"Never mind. I guess I'm just really starting to miss Burbank..." he mumbled. They both remained silent as they trudged through the forest, still searching for Wakko.

Wakko wasn't even paying attention to where he was going now. Not like it mattered much; he didn't know where he was going to begin with.

He had decided it was okay to stop running, he was far enough away by now. Now he slowly walked across the forest floor, stopping occasionally to kick a stick or rock out of the way. His gaze was set on the ground, and his mind was set on what to do next. He knew how thoes freaky werewolf movies ended. The werewolf usually kills a buch of people, then...gulp..._dies._ Wakko didn't like that idea.

"Psst!" Wakko spun around. Nothing.

"No! Over here!" Wakko looked around and still saw no one. He turned to continue walking...and came face-to-face with the leader wolf.

"BOO." Wakko screamed, and stumbled backwords, landing on his...backside. He wasted no time in grabbing for his mallet...but it was gone. He gasped and backed up as the wolf stepped closer. Wakko was up aginced a tree now, and the wolf was right ontop of him. He held his arms up in defence and shut his eyes tightly.

'So much for being brave...' he thought to himself.

The wolf looked down upon the shakeing child and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I never planned to hurt _you..."_ he said in a deep voice, flashing a toothy grin. Wakko lowered his arms and stared in disbelief at the rabid dog.

"You can talk?" he questioned. The wolf chuckled again.

"Why, ofcorse I can. Can't we all?" the wolf sneered. Wakko tilted his head.

"No...you're a dog. Dog's don't talk." he replied simply, no longer affraid.

"You're a dog...and _you_ talk." the wolf pointed out. Wakko crossed his arms.

"I am **_NOT_** a dog!" he argued. The wolf raised an eyebrow (I know wolves don't have eyebrows...just use your imagination here! ).

"You're...not?" the wolf sniffed Wakko for awhile. This made Wakko just a bit uncompfortable.

"Then...what _are you?_" the wolf questioned. Wakko grinned.

"Wanna guess?"...

Dot stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?..." Yakko asked. She put her hand up to silence him, then sniffed the air again.

"...Useless dialog..." she whispered.

"Great! We must be getting closer! Let's go!"...

"**_ENOUGH_**!" The wolf cried, already tireing of the child's annoying antics. Wakko stopped singing.

"Aww...but I haven't even gotten ta the good part yet!" Wakko whined. The wolf growled in anger, snached up the child, and pinned him to a tree with his paw.

"**_Listen_** kid! I've had **_enough_** of this! This isn't what I came here for!" he growloed. Wakko looked around and shrugged.

"But...don't you _live here?" _he questioned. The wolf's anger boiled over and he threw Wakko to the ground.

"You must kill your siblings, or they will kill you!" the wolf yelled. He instantly scolded himself for putting it so bluntly (as did the author) but this kid was driveing him insane! Wakko's expression turned to cheerfull to shocked and confused in seconds.

"..What?" he squeeked, sure he hadn't heard him correctly. The wolf sneared once again, realizeing he had the upper hand.

"Yes...didn't you know, dear child?" Wakko just shook his head.

"They want to _kill you_, Wakko. You've become an abomination..." Wakko shook his head. He didn't know what "abomination" meant, but that wasn't the part he was worried about.

"No...they wouldn't do that!" Wakko tried to reason. The wolf shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry dear child...they do not love you anymore. They've betrayed you, Wakko. It's time to take your revenge!" snarled the wolf.

An anger Wakko didn't even knew existed began to take over and he saw red. He let out an angry roar, then took off back through the woods with one thing on his mind; blood...

Eww...again O.o

Almost done! Whoo!


	10. Chapter 10

And going...

Yakko and Dot continued to trudge through the dence forest, the afternoon sun already makeing the humidity unbearable.

"It's so hot!" Dot said, stateing the obviouse. Yakko took his glove off and rung it out.

"Yea...no kidding. And after liveing in California for over seventy years, that's really saying something!" replied Yakko. Little did they know, they were being watched...unless, ofcorse, they read that.

Wakko watched his siblings from just beyond the trees, just out of sight. He was still planning on hurting them, his anger fueling his thoughts and actions. He growled in anticapation.

"Not yet...wait. I'll let you know when the time is right..." his mentor whispered. Wakko only growled in responce, but did what he was told (yay for OOCness!).

"Do you really think we're gonna find him?" Dot asked, after barely succeding to not throw up at her brother's last actions. Yakko put his glove back on.

"Yea...ofcorse we will, sis! Why do ya ask?" questioned Yakko. Dot shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't wanna be found." she replied simply. Yakko chuckled.

"Yea, but sis you're forgetting someing."

"What's that?"

"We're the best at finding people who don't wanna be found!"

Much usless dialog later, they stopped to rest by a big oak tree. It's not like he'd ever admit it, but even Yakko was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Wakko. After all they had been through together...could this really be it? Lost forever in some wolf-infested forest? He didn't like to think about it, but that really seemed to be where this story was going. You'd think that a rabid fan of their show would show them more respect. But enough of that. Back to the story.

The wolf grinned and licked the drool from his fangs. He turned to Wakko, who looked like he was ready to pounce at any second.

"Alright. Now. Lesson one; stalking-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, however. Wakko took off like a bullet. The wolf was about to run after him, but decided to just sit back and watch. A little boy tearing his siblings to shreds, and free food. What more could he ask for?

Yakko was the first to see him. About a second before he was thrown to the ground, that is. He was usedto this kindof greeting from Wakko, so he just chuckled.

"There you are, bro! We've been look'in all over for ya!" he said. Wakko just glared at him with hunger in his eyes, and let out a low, angry growl. Yakko found a lump in his throught and tried to swallow. Something wasn't right.

"Uh...heh heh...you don't look so good, Wakko..." Yakko squeeked. He tried to get up. However, despite their major size difference, Wakko still wieghed as much, if not a little more, than he did.

"Kill him! Do it _now!_" the wolf commanded telapathically. Wakko licked his fangs and prepaired to sink his teeth into Yakko's neck. But scenes from his nightmare came rushing back. This is what it had meant. This is what it had warned him of. What was he doing? This was his brother! He could never hurt him!

Wakko was about to back off, when he was _thrown_ off. He collided with a tree and it knocked the wind out of him. Before he could recover, Dot had pinned him to the ground, a look of pure anger on her face and a rock raised above her head. She wasn't about to let him do this. She had to end it.

Wakko didn't fight it. He just layed there, looking into the eyes of his beloved sister for the last time. If this was how it was to end, then so be it. Atleast his siblings would be safe. From him.

As Dot returned her brother's gaze, she could read his mind. The tears streaming down his face prompted her own tears to fall. She threw the rock away and hugged her brother.

"I'm so sorry, Wakko..." she sobbed. There was no way she could do that to him. No matter what he had become. Over Dot's shoulder, Wakko caught Yakko's gaze. Yakko smiled, trying very hard to fight more tears. Wakko smiled back, weakly.

Dot soon could hear Wakko's thoughts in her own mind.

"Dot...it's okay. Finish it. I'm scared but...I don't wanna hurt you guys...please, Dot. It's the only way..." he pleaded. Dot pulled Wakko away and looked into his eyes again. She couldn't believe what he had said. But when she looked into his eyes, she didn't see Wakko. She didn't see anything. His eyes were once again blank and unresponcive.

"I'm...so tired..." he whispered, growing heavier in Dot's arms. Soon he became too heavy for her to hold, and he slumped to the ground, motionless.

"Noo! Wakko! Wakko!" Dot cired out, trying desprately to wake her brother. But something deep inside her told her he wasn't going to wake up this time.

-

Whoo! Another chapter down!


	11. Chapter 11

And going!

In seconds, Yakko was also by his side.

"W-what happened!" he demanded. Dot couldn't stop sobbing long enough to respond. It didn't really matter, because she didn't have an answer anyway.

"You meen...you didn't _know?_" came a booming voice from behind them. They spun around, only to see the wolf. He was angry, and that was obviouse. But so was Yakko and Dot.

"What did you do to him!" Yakko screamed.

"Yea! What's wrong with him!" Dot demanded. The wolf could hardly controll his anger.

"What's _wrong with him!_ He's **_dead, _**you **_dolts_**!" he screamed. Yakko felt lightheaded.

"...Dead?" Yakko echoed, weakly. Dot was thrown into another fit of tears and had to turn away.

"Yes! DEAD! Kaput! Gone! That's how it works. I bite him, and he goes rabid for a few days. And then after that, it's kaput! The desese eats away at his mind and heart, untill he is no more. You're too late to save him, kids. And I'm affriad it's too late for you, too..." and with that, the wolf sprang into the air, intent on finishing what Wakko couldn't.

He ended up collideing with the same tree Wakko had, because Yakko and Dot had quickly moved out of the way. The wolf had expected this, however, and quickly righted himself, and prepaired to pounce again. This time he succeded in pinning the youngest to the ground. She screamed, both in anger and in fear.

Yakko began to panic, he knew there was no way he could pry the huge wolf off his sister. But he had to do something! And then he saw it. The stick that was still hanging out of the wolf's side. As quickly as he could, he ran over and got a good grip on it, and pulled with all his might.

There was a sickly, slimey sound as it was pulled out, and the wolf let out a howl of agony. Dark red blood began to once again pour out of the open wound. The wolf spun around and glared at Yakko.

"Why you...ARG!" and he pounced again. Yakko, however, did not move out of the way this time. Instead, he brought his fist back, and connected with the wolf's face, just between the eyes. There was a sickly 'crack' and the wolf fell back. The wolf looked up just in time to see Dot over him, a large rock held high over her head.

"This is for my brother...Wakko." she said, flatly, tears still streaming down her face, pure haterid in her eyes. Then, with one quick motion, the wolf's wold went dark.

Dot began to shake uncontrolably as she moved away from the wolf. Blood had stained her once pure white gloves. She dropped the blood-stained stone and fell to her knees next to Wakko. Yakko came from behind and put his arms around her.

"Dot...look..." Yakko whispered. she looked at Wakko's face. His muzzle was back to it's normal size, and the fangs had dissapeared. He no longer had claws on his feet and hands. And then came a miracle. He moved.

Dot gasped, and Yakko held his breath. Wakko slowley opened his eyes. Yakko and Dot stepped back and watched as he got to his knees, stretched, and yawned. He shook his head for a second.

"I'm hungry..." he mumbled. Yakko and Dot waited, fearing the worst.

"...Can we order pizza?" Wakko asked. Yakko and Dot immdeiately rushed over and they shared a group-hug. They had done it! They had saved their brother!

"It's great ta have ya back, buddy!" Yakko said, tears of joy and relief showing in his voice.

"Where'd I go?" Wakko questioned, confused. Yakko didn't respond. He was just happy to have his brother back.

"No, really guys. I'm hungry! Could we _please_ order a pizza or something?" asked Wakko, breaking up the hug.

"Sure, buddy. Just as sooon as we find a way outa this forest...er, jungle, or whatever it is." Yakko reasured. Dot shrugged.

"I don't know how we're gonna do _that._ We've been running around this place for the whole story, and we _still_ haven't found a way out." But, just then, the biggest plot convienence of all showed up.

There was a deafining whirring sound and the trees began to bend as something went by over-head. They looked up, thinking "what now!", and saw a helicopter over-head. They began to jump with joy.

"A helicopter! We're saved!" Dot chirped. They stepped back as it landed, the wind almost knocking them over. As soon as it had landed, a chubby little man hopped out and ran over to the Warners.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" the man said. The Warners all hugged him.

"Plotzie!" they cried in unisen. The man pulled back and shuddered, remembering the old days.

"Yes, yes. I'm happy to see you, too. Now, come with me! I have great news!" Plots said. Yakko shrugged.

"Great news? Let's hear it!" he said.

"Yea...we could use some after what we've just been through..." Dot said sadly.

"Um..alright. Well, the WB has begged us to come back! Apparently, Pok'emon was a big flop, and the viewers said they wanted you guys back! Soo...the show's back on!...If, ofcorse, the stars are willing to go back..." Plots trailed off. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot formed a huddle, and began whispering amungst themselves. Plots was used to this, and just waited patiently. Soon, they came out of their huddle, and faced Plots.

"Well? What did you decide?" he questioned. They crossed their arms.

"Well...you mean after they booted us out without a second thought?" questioned Yakko.

"And even kicked us outa our own home?" Dot said.

"And even put a stupid singing frog on the side of it?" stated Wakko. Plots began to sweat and his heart began to sink. This wasn't looking good. He sighed.

"Yes, well.." he grumbled.

"You bet!" they cried in unisen, jumping into his arms and giveing him three wet kisses. Plots laphed and beamed.

"Yes? You'll do it? That's wonderfull! Now, let's talk buisness..." and with that, Wakko, Dot, and Plots all walked to the helicopter.

Yakko took one last look at the forest. After all those years, they had stuck together, no matter what. And now they were going home, as a familly. Forever united, through thick and thin...and as many badly-written stories that come their way.

THE END! YAY!

Now, I realize it's nowhere near as good as banjkazfan's stories, but I don't care. I finished a story that's longer than two chapters! That's good enough for me! .

Oh and thanks so much to anyone who stuck through till the end! Cya!


End file.
